Forum:Thoughts on the current guidelines?
Unreal Wiki:Layout guidelines <--- READ THIS Do you think the guidelines are OK as they stand? There could be more info? I would like to read your suggestions and thoughts. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 23:23, May 29, 2017 (UTC) For the most part, it's great! Though, I do have a few suggestions in mind. Particularly involving the vehicle, creature, and character templates. For the character templates, I don't see some of the other info in the template. As for the creatures, I was wondering if we should make two separate enemy info boxes, one of the creatures and one for generic human NPCs? We could also mention the primary and secondary fire for the vehicles in their infobox templates. Aside from that, again great work! ^_^ "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 02:34, May 31, 2017 (UTC) : Well, first things first, what is the missing info in the Characters template? There is already a lot of info if you read the documentation. About vehicles, yeah, that should definitely be in, though just a little explanation of what each seat does, like [ the Liandri Archives template], for example. A more detailed explanation should always be found in the article's body. That's why I was hesitant at first to add them. As for the split generic NPCs/monsters, I think we can shot two birds on a stone if we reuse the Creature template by adding the required fields and categorize accordingly instead of rewriting a whole section of the articles. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 23:46, May 31, 2017 (UTC) : Place of birth is one of them. Though the death date,deathplace, height, and weight are documented in here there are no data entries for them in the actual Template:Character last time checked. ^^; As for the creatures template, that's actually not a bad idea. Though, I wouldn't mind renaming the template as creature/npc or simply NPC to reflect the nature of it if its okay with you and Amp. That's all I have in mind for now. ^^ "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 00:01, June 1, 2017 (UTC) : My bad, I thought those fields were already coded. I've corrected all of the errors in both the template and the documentation, separated in groups and added even more info (bot-related, though more fields may be required). Now I'll take care of the other issues. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 00:34, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Absolutely great job, I can tell you worked hard on this, and it's a great guide which will organize the wiki better and show which methods of conveying messages to our readers would be the most efficient. Amp'd (talk) 07:36, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Final decisions? I've created dummy navboxes in order to fill some of the voids (which should be filled once DPL is enabled in the Wiki). So, as our final decisions, is there anything else to do regarding the guidelines? I think there's nothing else which needs to be done. We have covered almost everything we need. What do you think? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 16:34, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Yup, looks like all bases are covered regarding the guidelines. It's looking like the guidelines are ready to be finalized, as all types of articles are documented - I don't see any articles that don't fit into any of the categories and infoboxes. Really great job. I'm thinking that we should get these guidelines out to any newer editors and make sure that everyone knows about and follows the guidelines. If everyone is aware of them, it would sure save some time re-organizing pages made by other users to fit in with existing pages. Maybe add a link for the guidelines to the welcome messages received by new users? Amp'd (talk) 07:58, June 9, 2017 (UTC) : Definitely a good idea. How can that be done? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 12:26, June 9, 2017 (UTC) : I think we're good to go. Thanks again for making those guidelines and templates! ^_^ "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 06:03, June 10, 2017 (UTC) : I went looking around and found that the MediaWiki page Welcome-message-anon determines the message set for unregistered users, and the message on the page Welcome-message-user is used to greet new registered users. : Amp'd (talk) 09:12, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good Sclera1 (talk) 10:57, June 10, 2017 (UTC)